This invention relates to a shape memory alloy and an electric path protective device which detects an excessive current flowing through an associated electric path and generates an output responsive thereto.
An electric path protective device utilizing a shape memory alloy is useful in electric path breaking mechanism, in particular, circuit breakers or protectors.